1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding element for holding a carrier board. More in particular, the present invention relates to a holding element having a holding clip with a first and a second holding arm, wherein the holding arms extend from a supporting region and between the holding arms a receiving region is formed, wherein the first holding arm is connected to a first leg and the second holding arm is connected to a second leg, said legs each having a base in an end region. The present invention further relates to a arrangement with a carrier board and a holding element, and an arrangement with a holding element and a carrier strip.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Holding elements are used in electronic circuits to hold a printed circuit board and preferably at the same time to establish an electrical contact between the printed circuit board and a base board. In this connection, the holding element is preferably soldered to the base-board and the printed circuit board is inserted into a receiving region of the holding element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,066 discloses a holding element, which comprises a holding clip with two holding arms, the holding arms extending from a central supporting region. The holding arms are bent round at a given distance from the supporting region and are taken with end portions to below the level of the supporting region. The end portions of the holding arms are of linear construction and are pushed through contact holes of a first printed circuit board and then soldered to the first printed circuit board. After soldering the holding arms, a further printed circuit board can be pushed into the U-shaped receiving region between the holding arms. The further printed circuit board is held by the holding arms and at the same time electrically connected via the electrically conductive holding element to conductors that are arranged on the first printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,405 discloses a device for handling holding elements, in which the holding elements are in the form of U-shaped holding clips having two holding arms. Starting from a central supporting region, the holding arms are bent round at a given distance from the supporting region and extend with the ends of the holding arms to below the level of the supporting region. The holding clip is in the form of a bent wire. A carrying rail with receiving openings is provided for transportation of a plurality of holding clips. The carrying rail is pushed from above onto a given number of holding clips arranged in a row. In the process, two holding arms of a holding clip are gripped by opposing regions of the carrying rail. In addition, on the carrying rail there is formed a central member, which is introduced into the receiving region of the holding clip. By biasing the holding arms towards the receiving region, the central member is firmly clamped by the holding clips, thus rendering possible transportation of the holding clips during which the holding clips maintain their position in the row.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,307 discloses an electrical base for substrates, in which the electrical base has a holding clip with two holding arms. The two holding arms start from a central supporting region and define a receiving region. A first holding arm is bent round at a given distance from the central supporting region and joined to a first leg. The first leg is guided towards the supporting region and has a planar contact area with which the holding element is soldered to a printed circuit board. The second holding arm is joined to a carrier strip, one carrier strip being joined to a plurality of holding elements. After soldering up the holding elements and breaking the carrier strip away from the second holding arm, a substrate is inserted into the receiving region. The substrate is fixedly held by the holding arms and at the same time electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the holding arms and the first leg.
The holding element described has only one leg, so that before insertion of the substrate the holding element must first be fixedly soldered to a printed circuit board and only then can the carrier strip be broken away. Manipulation of the holding element is therefore relatively awkward.
The problem underlying the invention consists in providing a holding element having a holding clip, an arrangement with a carrier board and a holding element, and an arrangement with a holding element and a carrier strip, thereby permitting simpler manipulation of the holding element when it is being joined to the printed circuit board or being fastened to a carrier board.